1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel tennis training device having a ball distributing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a training device adapted to emit a ball from a ball emitter to a player's side, many attempts have been made to positively distribute balls to a ball emitting cylinder one by one, but none has led to a fully satisfactory result.